Tsukune Aono
Tsukune Aono (青野 月音, Aono Tsukune) The male protagonist of the series and tritagonist of the fan fiction, Tsukune Aono is mistakenly enrolled in an academy for monsters. He soon meets Moka Akashiya, a vampire who takes an interest in him, due to the sweet taste of his blood (an ongoing running gag that occurs throughout the series with her catching Tsukune off-guard and biting him on the neck). Fearful for his life and ready to leave the school, it is only his affection for Moka that gets him to continue attending Yōkai Academy. Though he has no special powers of his own, he constantly risks his life to protect his friends. Later on, he acquires vampiric abilities, then ghoul-based powers (the latter of which puts his humanity in jeopardy), allowing him to fight toe-to-toe with almost any supernatural foe. Though ordinary and often cowardly in the beginning, Tsukune's willingness to protect his friends without thinking twice about it earns him many new companions and the affection of the girls surrounding him. He is both gentle and understanding, and displays great courage when his friends are threatened. And, later in the series, Tsukune is infused with Moka's blood and starts to undergo changes, such as gaining vampiric fighting powers , whenever he or one of his friends is threatened. At first, Moka feels responsible for this, but Tsukune says that he doesn't blame her for his transformation. Regarding his appereance, Tsukune has brown hair, which is usually seen unkempt or tossled around. When he reverts to his Ghoul State or draws enough of his Vampiric abilities, his hair becomes more blood brown. At the beginning of the series, Tsukune is physically unimpressive. But lately his training with Inner Moka to control his powers has given him a much more muscular build. After several attacks and wounds in battle he has also acquired a lot of scars on his body (most of his wounds were healed due to Moka injecting blood into him, though in some cases he had to heal on his own due to a lack of blood injection or if he assumes his Vampiric State, due to some of Moka's remaining blood, as seen in chapter 20, that wound is also the probable cause of the large X-formed scar he has been shown to have in many later chapters). Personality Tsukune is a gentle person. Although there have been many instances where he has been put into dangerous, life-threatening situations (many of which are brought upon by enemies, some of which he later befriends), he has never held a grudge against anyone. Tsukune's selflessness and courage come to the foreground whenever he or someone from his group of friends is faced with the possibility of injury, or even death. Though powerless, he has the tendency of throwing himself into danger in order to ensure the safety of his friends. As the series progresses, this habit becomes extremely dangerous - the enemies he encounters are so powerful, there have been multiple instances of him nearly dying. Ironically, this leads to a situation where he calls upon his own supernatural abilities, as well as the concealment of his human identity from much of the student body. During the Memory Arc, Tsukune found out that Outer Moka is a fake personality and is unable to cope with it; leading him to become severely depressed and trapped within the seal. However after seeing one of Moka's memory after she was sealed, he confessed that he understood that the pain and depression she went and also said that he went through the same feeling. Tsukune said ever since he met her he felt very happy and it was the best thing that ever happened. Tsukune's infatuation with the kind-hearted Moka often results in him letting his guard down, long enough for her to bite him on the neck and ingest his blood. While it saps him of energy for nearly the rest of the school day during the first few times, after subsequent times, it feels like more of a playful, affectionate gesture from her (in the anime, this is personified to the viewer as a kiss). In reality, Tsukune will do anything for Moka, even if it means putting his life in danger. Occasionally, this results in many girls on campus falling madly in love with him, while the male student body holds contempt against him. A running gag in both the manga and the anime is whenever Tsukune and Moka are about to kiss, Moka would always end up biting his neck and sucking his blood, instead of actually kissing him. There are times, however, when Moka really wanted Tsukune to kiss her, but often, those tender moments are interrupted by Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, and Yukari Sendo.Tsukune has also showed slight perversion, such as in season 2 episode 5 when he was thinking about Moka cooking, he had a fantasy of Moka wearing only an apron when offering him a table of her food. However, due to the anime being vastly different from the manga, this may not be canonical. The manga, however, shows him having a dream of sleeping with Inner Moka, which he can't believe he had himself. 'Abilities' As a human, Tsukune has no significant traits. Instead, he relies on his ability to take off Moka's rosario cross, releasing her true vampire state, and have her fend off opponents. Thus far, he is the only one who can successfully do so (although Moka can also achieve this herself, albeit with life-threatening consequences). When Moka bites Tsukune and injects her blood into him, he temporarily turns into a Vampiric Ghoul. Transformation The constant injections of Moka's blood into Tsukune's body finally goes out of control. The result is his transformation into a Ghoul. In this state, black marks spread across his body from his bite marks, with his eyes becoming slitted. He is just as strong as a super-vampire and possesses faster regenerative powers. Even water, a vampire's greatest weakness, does not affect him. However, this transformation comes with a heavy price: Tsukune loses his human consciousness, and becomes a mindless, killing machine - a berserker, bent on seeking blood. In contrast to his normal, pacifistic self, he expresses a pure, uncontrollable desire to kill, unable to distinguish friend from foe. The only way to stop a rampaging ghoul is to destroy it. Fortunately, thanks to the arrival of the headmaster, Tsukune is provided with a way to keep his ghoulish nature at bay. With the help of a "holy lock" worn around his wrist, it acts in a similar fashion to Moka's rosario, sealing away his ghoul powers and personality. Wearing it prevents him from using his powers, and keeps his human consciousness and his humanity intact. However, the lock is not meant to fully seal away the ghoul personality, but to suppress it; Tsukune still carries its innate thirst for blood — more specifically, for Moka's — and is seen downing multiple bottles of water to control it. Even the sight of blood can make him momentarily lose control of himself and try to bite her. However, Tsukune manages to control his thirst and has not consumed any blood or harmed Moka. Eventually, Tsukune is able to access his powers at will, though temporarily. Doing so causes one of the many links on the lock to fracture. Additionally, whenever he finds himself near death, the vampiric blood in his body activates, causing all the links to break at the same time, reverting him back to his ghoul state. However, Tsukune's ghoulish nature can still be stopped with the support of a monster seal barrier spell. In the anime, Tsukune has not yet become either a ghoul or a vampire; he has, though, been given Moka's blood, causing his eyes to turn red. He was also able to move at much faster speeds than even Moka was able to, though he was a bit confused as to what had happened. In addition to the natural, regenerative properties given to him by the injection, he undergoes similar physical changes, such as brighter hair and red eyes containing slitted pupils, all of which are a super-vampires' signature traits. Unlike Moka, Tsukune does not develop another personality, keeping his consciousness intact, though he did initially have memory issues . Physically, he is as powerful as, if not more than, Moka, and since he is human, water and other Vampiric weaknesses do not affect him. Another, albeit unintended, advantage to this transformation is that it keeps Tsukune's human nature from becoming public knowledge, as humans are significantly weaker than Tsukune is in this form. Naturally, this transfer is not without its drawbacks. When Moka injects her blood into Tsukune, her own strength is diminished by a lack of blood in her own body, but more importantly, Tsukune's body cannot handle the influx of vampiric blood without suffering any after-effects. Eventually, Moka's bite marks on his neck do not disappear, leaving Tsukune disoriented, as well as experiencing severe pain throughout his body. Recently, he has learned to control his powers without Moka's bite. His appearance and abilities are as previously stated.As time went on, Tsukune learned how to control his youkai power with Ruby, and the legendary whip Belmont, a magic canceler. Later, he began training on how to fight with Inner Moka, in which it is revealed that he lacks self-confidence in fighting, unless his friends are in danger. However, if Tsukune can't control his emotions and his anger, he will be transformed into a Ghoul. Later, when Tsukune tries to gain power from getting injected by 109 needles by Touhou Fuhai to go and help get Moka back, he suddenly turns into a jet black monster, as Touhou Fuhai said, The thing that had been trapped by the lock was drivin into a corner and came out, turning Tsukune into something other than a ghoul, but something stronger and darker. This is due to the Shinso blood that he gained from Moka and that, according to Touhou Fuhai, he can cause much chaos similar to Alucard did 200 years ago. Power Punch ' In his vampire mode, Tsukune is also granted temporary Super Strength and Super Speed. With this strength, Tsukune is often able to crush his enemy with a single attack. His opponent is usually thrown away and seriously injured after being punched by Tsukune. This is different from Inner Moka in that Tsukune usually using his Power Punch instead of using a Kick. However, this all changed when Tsukune, after having been mortally wounded, is injected with Moka's vampiric blood, in her super-vampire state. 'Power Kick Although Tsukune's main method of attack is using his fist, sometimes he uses his kick too. With this attack, Tsukune is able to throw away his enemies with one single kick. The opponent will get a fatal injury if Tsukune uses his full power. Due to his pacifistic nature, Tsukune is reluctant to hurt anyone. He is different from Inner Moka in that respect, in that Moka will attack with the intent to put them down. 'Combined Ability: Speed Smash' After he finished his training with Akashiya Moka, Tsukune gained new abilities and strength. His power and speed suddenly increased when he battled without help to rescue his beloved friend, Moka. With super speed and strength, Tsukune is able to see and predict every opponent's move, nearly to the point of precognition. He is in a state in which he can see everything around him in slow motion. With these abilities, Tsukune is capable of dodging every attack from his enemies. By combining his tremendous speed with his enormous strength, Tsukune can attack every enemy in an instant. The enemy cannot see his attack, and it is clear that Tsukune is able to attack repeatedly in a single instant. Trivia *In contrast to Inner Moka, Tsukune seems to be relying more on his fist in a battle whereas Moka usually uses kicks to defeat her opponents. *After becoming demi-vampire because of Moka's repeated injections, he has now shown an attraction to Moka's blood similar to Moka's attraction to his at the beginning of the series. He suppresses this by chugging down bottles of water.But it seems to disappear after his promise or it's just not shown. *The whip used by Tsukune and its name is a reference to the Castlevania series, as the main character's last name is Belmont and uses a whip to fight monsters and vampires. *Despite his feeling to Moka, In chapter 41 Kurumu Kurono becomes Tsukune's first kiss Category:Characters Category:Newspaper Club Members Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Ghouls